Power and communication outlet units that are mounted to an article of furniture, e.g. desk, table, etc. at a location below the work surface of the article of furniture are known in the art. These power and communication outlet units are typically mounted in a cut-out formed in the work surface of the article of furniture, such as a desk, workbench, table, work station, etc. such that the panel having the power and communication outlets are located below the work surface, but which are easily accessible to a user. The power and communication outlet unit typically has a lid that is used to cover the unit when not in use. The outer surface of the lid functions as a continuation of the work surface when the lid is closed. Thus, the user can actually place equipment or other items right on top of the lid when it is closed.